


Texts from a Hat

by rainlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Extremely slow build, M/M, Multi, Stiles is An Adult, Text Message Thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlady/pseuds/rainlady
Summary: A series of texts (and probably eventually other forms of internet communication) from a slowly growing relationship.





	1. Session 1: Stiles to Peter (Stiles' Phone)

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Text/Chat Conversations Bandwagon. A series of texts and other thing detailing the slowly growing relationship between Peter and Stiles. And when I say slow I mean this will be extremely slow build. And probably erratically posted when I have the time and the inspiration.
> 
> Not all of these will be between Stiles and Peter but will involve one or both in some way or another.
> 
> As I don't use text speak when I talk no one in this fic will do so because I don't know what it entails and to be honest can't be bothered to try and learn it for the purposes of this fic. At the very least I imagine that Peter would just flat out ignore any communication that didn't use proper spelling and punctuation anyway.
> 
> Other pairings, characters and tags will be added as needed.

 

 

TBC


	2. Session 2: Stiles to Peter (Stiles' Phone)

TBC


	3. Session 3: Peter to Stiles (Stiles' Phone)




	4. Session 4: Peter to Stiles (Peter's Phone)

* * *  
TBC


End file.
